Yugo (Wakfu)
Yugo= |-|With Phaeris's Powers= |-|With the Dofus= Summary Yugo is the main protagonist of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a good natured 12-year-old Eliatrope and a brother of dragon Adamaï. As an Eliatrope, Yugo is capable of creating portals that he can use to transport himself or other objects across short distances. He seems to be intimately connected to the world's history. Adventurous and kind-hearted almost to a fault, Yugo's quest to find out what happened to his people starts off the plot. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-A | 6-A Name: Yugo Origin: Wakfu Gender: Male Age: Technically primordial in age | 12 | 18 in the specials Classification: King of the Eliatropes, Adamaï's brother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation, Magic, BFR, Energy Manipulation, Wakfu Sensing, Flight, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Able to be reborn Attack Potency: City Block level | likely Large City level with Phaeris's Power (Was given power from Phaeris, a dragon who should be comparable to Grougaloragran in power. Could barely keep up with Qilby who did this and this) | Continent level with Dofus (Fought Ogrest at a similar level to Percedal), higher with the Eliacube, Speed: High Hypersonic+ with portals Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level | likely Small Island level (A wounded Yugo survived Qilby's desperation attack) | Island level (Took hits from Ogrest) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Wakfu formed sword and shield under some conditions Intelligence: Skilled at combat Weaknesses: Can only generate two portals at a time, can use up too much energy quickly. With the Dofus, his power is unstable and can harm the earth Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. Yugo uses these to outmaneuver and confuse his opponents in battle, allowing him to shift instantly between all attack ranges. He has also demonstrated the ability to redirect virtually any attack thrown at him, either at his foe, or just to avoid getting hit. Initially he could only conjure a single set of portals at a time and was limited to areas he could see. However by the time of the Special Episodes, with concentration he was capable of forming dozens of portals beneath the feet of all the guests at Amalia's wedding simultaneously sending them all to a completely separate area. When empowered by the 6 Eliatrope Dofus, he was able to conjure an island sized portal across dimensions, a feat previously only matched by an Eliacube empowered Quilby (who could only conjure an above average sized inter dimensional portal). *'Portal Boost:' While training with Adamai, it was discovered that by rapidly forming portals successively in front of him, Yugo can achieve a form of high speed movement, appearing as little more than a stream of energy moving midair. Yugo makes use of this when dealing with midair enemies,and can use himself like a ram in this state. When empowered by the Eliacube, his speed in this state is advanced to the point where a powerful Xelor like Nox was unable to track his movements and resorted to using a time-stop spell. *'Portal Blast:' An ability which creates a powerful beam of energy. This is done by by overlapping two portals at once. As the series progressed, Yugo's mastery over this particular power improves greatly, being able to summon the blasts without the same level of time for his portals, as well as adjusting the size and power of his blasts. In a shooting match against a group of pirates, he displayed great precision in his shots, being able to blast perfectly centered holes through 4 gold coins thrown upwards before they hit the ground. *'Wakfu Sensing:' By Adamai, Yugo was taught to perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. *'Flight:' Eliatropes possess wings made from pure Wakfu. The wings are attached to their skull, and sprout from their cranium. Yugo and the Eliatrope children used their ability to fly to attack Qilby relentlessly. Key: Normal | With Phaeris's power | With Dofus Gallery Yugo.jpg Screen_artwork_yugo.jpg Yugo-Wakfu.jpg tumblr_mou8txkWFb1r54h4po1_400.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wakfu Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals